Memories
by TheSrishtiJain
Summary: Some instances are memories for life... Those people in it a family. One shot on trio.


**Author's Note - **

For all those who didn't like my previous one shot... And also for those who liked it! Here is another piece from my scribblings. Do read and review...

* * *

ACP sir was sitting in his cabin when his phone rang once again. He took a glance at it and making a irritated face he ignored his ringing phone. The phone stopped ringing in a while... And soon again started buzzing. In irritation ACP sir kept his hand on his head when he heard a knock on his cabin door... Sighing he replied...

ACP - Come in!

Just then Abhijeet and Daya came inside with some photographs regarding on going case. They told him what they had found out when they noticed that ACP sir looked a bit distracted... Giving a glance to each other they asked him...

Abhijeet - Sir kya baat hai? App thode pareshan lag rahe hai!

ACP - Nahi nahi Abhijeet kuch nahi...

Daya - Sir please batayiye na! Hum kafi waqt se dekh rahe hai app pareshan hai...

ACP - Kuch serious nahi hai Daya... Bas ek journalist hai! Bohot dino se pareshan kar raha hai. Ki usko yeh dekhna hai ki CID kaam kaise karti hai! Especially ACP ka kya kaam hota hai! Piche pada hai mere ki usse ek din mere cabin mai mere saath spend karna hai! Bohot irritating hai! Picha chod hi nahi raha mera. Mai nahi kar sakta uske saath ek din spend!

Abhijeet - Toh sir mana kar dijiye na!

ACP - Bohot baar mana kiya... Lekin maan ne ko tayar hi nahi hai! Din mai 50 baar phone karta hai mujhe! And please sir, maan jayiye na sir! Mai apke kaam mai koi dakhal nahi dunga sir (imitating him)

Daya - Toh sir mujhe nahi lagta ki apke paas koi chara hai! Jis hisab se app bata rahe hai... Lagta nahi hai woh manega! Ek din nahi toh 2/3 ghante rehne dijiye sir usse beauro mai...

ACP - Lagta toh mujhe bhi yehi hai! Manega toh nahi woh. Lekin mujhse woh admi 2 ghante bhi nahi jhela jayega! Kaash koi aur 2 ghante ke liye ACP ban jaye (he said in a dejection)

Daya - Sir idea! (Daya exclaimed suddenly)

Abhijeet - Kya?

Daya - Sir kyu na sach mai hi kisi aur ko 2 - 3 ghante ke liye ACP bana de?

ACP - Matlab? Kehna kya chahte ho tum?

Daya - Sir uss journalist ne apko dekha toh hai nahi! Usse pata hi nahi chalega na ki yeh app hai ki koi aur! Hum kisi ko bhi ACP bana ke baitha sakte hai! Bas 2 - 3 ghanto ki hi toh baat hai! App ka picha bhi chot jayega usse aur uska kaam bhi ho jayega!

Abhijeet - Yeh kya bol rahe ho tum? Daya tum theek toh ho na? Kya bole jaa rahe ho!

ACP - Sahi toh bol raha hai yeh! We are going to do this only! Bas sawal yeh hai ki ACP banega kon?

Abhijeet - (in shock) Sir app bhi! Sir yeh Daya toh pagal hai! Kuch bhi bolta rehta hai. Iske plans humesha ajeeb hi hote hai! App please iski baat pe dhyan mat dijiye!

ACP - Ajeeb hote hai toh kya hua! Kaam toh karte hai na! Bas aur kya chahiye! Mai uss journalist se bachne ke liye kuch bhi karuga! (To Daya) Jaldi se kisi ko dhund ke lao jo ACP ban jaye!

Daya - Sir sochna padega... Kisko bana sakte hai hum ACP (pretending to think)! Aree sir! Bagal chora aur gav mai dhindora! Yeh raha na ACP! (Pointing to Abhijeet)

Abhijeet - (even more shocked now) Nahi Daya sochna bhi mat! Mai nahi banuga ACP! Mai kaise ban sakta hu! Mai konse angle se ACP lagta hu yaar!?

ACP - Perfect! Abhijeet tum hi banoge ACP! Isme koi risk bhi nahi hoga ki cabin kisi aur ke hawale chod raha hu... Secrets and all be safe hi rahege! Abhijeet tum hi banoge!

Abhijeet - Sir please sir! App yeh mujhe kaha phasa rahe hai! Mai toh ACP jaisa dikhta bhi nahi hu!

Daya - Aree aise kaise nahi dikhte ACP jaise! Bilkul perfect ACP ho tum toh. Shakal se hi khadus aur strict dikhte ho!

ACP - Tum kehna kya chahte ho Daya? Sare ACP khadus hote hai?

Daya - (biting his tounge) Nahi nahi sir! Mai toh yeh bol raha tha ki yeh Abhi shakal se khadus dikhta hai!

ACP - Acha phir theek hai! Chalo Abhijeet tum jao jara apna kaam nipatao... Jaldi aana theek hai. Tab tak mai uss journalist ko bula leta hu!

Daya - (enjoying Abhijeet's expressions) Ha ha Abhijeet... Jao jao... Jaldi jao!

While Abhijeet went away after giving an angry glare to Daya. He knew that Daya had deliberately taken his name and now he was struck!

*After an hour*

ACP sir was now sitting on Abhijeet's desk and Abhijeet was sitting in ACP sir's cabin on his chair! ACP sir had removed his coat and tie to try to not look like ACP. Daya sitting in his usual place all the while turning his gaze to Abhijeet then to ACP sir and then back to Abhijeet! While the team was struggling really hard to control their laughter looking at their seniors.  
Journalist was about to come any moment and they were all ready. Soon the beauro door opened and a man of age around 40 entered inside. His height was short and he was a little fat. He walked a bit faster than usual and his walking posture was a bit weird. He had a office bag in one hand and he was wearing a black blazer and a sky blue shirt... Which was actually a little crumbled.

Freedy - Ji boliye?

Man - Mai woh Vijay... Am a journalist. ACP sir se milna hai mujhe. Unhone bulaya tha...

While ACP sir gritting his teeth murmured, "Ha ha maine bulaya tha! Badi choice se bulaya tha na!" Daya who actually heard him say, suppressing his smile went towards the journalist and said...

Daya - Ha woh ACP sir woh rahe...

He said pointing towards ACP sir and then looking at his deadly glance changed the position of his hand in slow motion and stopped pointing towards the cabin... Soon the cabin door opened and Abhijeet came out pretending to be busy in file. And then he greeted the journalist and introduced him to whole team one by one... Then stopped at Daya and said...

Abhijeet - Inse miliye Vijay ji... Yeh Sr. Insp Daya! Jante honge app ki ajj tak inko laato se ek bhi darwaza nahi bacha! Har chiz mai number 1 hai sahab! *Saying in a low voice* especially mujhe phasane mai!

After introducing Daya he turned to ACP sir and said...

Abhijeet - Yeh hai humare Aaaaaa... (then realising that he was about to say ACP sir... He changed his words) ... Mai yeh raha tha yeh hai humare aadarniya Sr. Insp sahab! App inse baat kijiye mai aata hu...

ACP sir - Aree SIR! Mere paas kaha chod ke ja rahe hai? Mai kya baat karuga inse? Apse baat karne aaye hai! App inko leke jayiye apne saath!

Abhijeet - Konse sir? (Looking around... He didn't understand as for the first time ever he was referred to as sir by ACP sir... But then Daya coughed to make him realize what he was saying) Mai hi toh sir hu yaha! Kaam ke pressure mai yeh bhi bhul gaya (to journalist)... ACP ko kitna kaam hota hai yaar. Aayiye app mere saath cabin mai! Daya tum bhi aao mere saath!

Daya - (startled) Mai kyu aau sir?

Abhijeet - Kuch kaam hai isliye bula raha hu! Aao jaldi (in strict tone)

While Daya came hurriedly and then griping him by his arm pulled him to where he was walking without the journalist noticing.

Daya - (whispering) Mujhe kyu bulaya cabin mai?

Abhijeet - Toh tujhe kya lagta hai? Isko mai akela jheluga? Mujhe phasane ka bohot shok hai na tujhe. Ab tu bhi phas!

Daya stamping his feet went inside the cabin, sat and started completing some files and behaved as if he wasn't even present there. Leaving Abhijeet on his own to handle the journalist which irritated Abhijeet to a extent that nothing else could... The journalist was that one nagging person we all hate! He was eating Abhijeet's head while Daya was silently enjoying the scene.

Vijay - (to Abhijeet) Sir maine toh suna tha ACP thode old hai... Lekin app toh kafi young hai! Bade smart hai sir app... Kya maintain kiya hai kudh ko apne!

Abhijeet - (winking at Daya) Ha ab kya hai na... Maintain karna padta hai kudh ko! Yaha kuch log mote hote rehte hai aur unhe fark bhi nahi padta. But being ACP you must lead by example you know...

Vijay - Bilkul sahi sir! Juniors don't understand such things! Lekin apne apni team ko bade ache se rakha hai sir. Very disciplined! Mumbai CID kitne ache se kaam karti hai yeh toh sabhi ko pata hai. Sab hi ki toh mehnat hai!

Abhijeet - Hmm... Sahi hai. Ab mai thoda kaam kar lu?

Vijay - Ji sir bilkul! Mai thodi na apko apke kaam mai disturb karuga. App apna kaam kijiye...

Abhijeet started working... Writing something important on papers and keeping them aside while Vijay kept disturbing him every now and then... To keep those papers tidy he now wanted a paper weight but couldn't find it as it was ACP sir's desk and he didn't know where he keeps what!

Abhijeet - (murmuring) Yeh ACP sir din bhar paper weight ghumate rehte hai. Woh bhi aise expressions ke saath ki samne wala dekhke hi dar jaye! Ab kaha rakh diya paper weight ko!

Vijay - Ji sir kuch kaha apne?

Abhijeet - Nahi nahi... Mai kya kahuga? Mai kaise kuch keh sakta hu! Kehte toh app haina! (Slowly) Woh bhi had se zayada

Vijay - Kya matlab sir?

Daya - Nahi nahi kuch nahi! Woh yeh aise hi kuch bhi bolte rehte hai! Ignore...

Vijay - Yeh kya bol rahe hai app? App apne senior ko mujhe ignore karne bol rahe hai!

Daya - Aree nahi nahi... Kuch nahi. App ko jo karna hai app kijiye!

And now when he looked back at Abhijeet he saw him giving an evil smile... While making a face Daya looked away...  
ACP sir being ACP sir was busy until now in work... But Abhijeet's untidy desk was troubling him... There was nothing arranged on his desk! Everything was lying here and there. In anger he banged his fist on the table. And giving an angry glare to Abhijeet started arranging his desk first... And soon when he was done he got back to work again and in the same he needed his pen drive now. Which was inside the cabin... Without realising the situation he got up and went inside the cabin without caring to knock out of habit!

ACP - Meri pen drive dena!

Vijay - Aise baat karte hai app apne senior se? Woh apki umar dekhke kuch bolte nahi hai apko! Iska matlab yeh thodi na hota hai ki app aise baat karege unse!

ACP - Hain? (Realising, to Abhijeet) Sorry sir... Woh galti se nikal gaya muh se! Sir woh meri pen drive apke drawer mai hai... Please dijiye na!

Abhijeet - Ha... (Saying he removed the pen drive and handed it to ACP sir)

ACP - Ha aur sir yeh file bhi... App please dekhke sign kar dijiye ga... Thoda urgent hai... Headquarters bejhni hai

Now this was some real work... This file actually had to be sent to headquarters and needed Abhijeet's signature as he was the one leading the case in ACP sir's absence few days ago... So Abhijeet took the file and started checking it out while ACP sir was still standing there... He found out a mistake and so said...

Abhijeet - App bhi galti karte ho (in shock)... Woh bhi itni silly wali! Aisi mistake toh pankaj bhi nahi karta! Apko sharam nahi aati?

ACP sir was really shocked at his words! Daya who was drinking water started coughing listening to Abhijeet as he couldn't control his laughter... ACP sir's 'hain' expression making it impossible for him to control laughing! He went to a corner and laughed his heart out and when we was able to control himself he came back...  
Abhijeet still hadn't realised what he just said and after signing the file he handed it to ACP sir saying...

Abhijeet - Sign kardi hai file maine... App file bijhwa dijiye please...

ACP - (still in shock) Ok sir! (Saying to himself) Yeh Abhijeet kuch zayada hi character mai nahi ghus gaya!

Going out he started working again when Dr. Salunkhe came inside... Giving a almost heart attack to the team! As he didn't have any idea about what was going on and if he would have said anything now that would land them in trouble... Seeing him Daya came out of the cabin to handle the situation. But he being Dr. Salunkhe had no patience. He had already asked what he shouldn't have asked...

Salunkhe - (to ACP sir) Kya boss? Ajj yaha kyu baithe ho?

ACP - Tu 2 minute chup rahega?

Salunkhe - Aur yeh coat and tie bhi nahi pehni aaj tumne... Baat kya hai? Demotion ho gaya kya? (Winking)

ACP - Aree yaar tu...

Salunkhe - (now noticing Abhijeet who was sitting in ACP sir's cabin) Aur yeh Abhijeet tumhari jagah pe kyu baitha hai?

Now the journalist was coming out... As he had a very bad habit of being on wrong places at a wrong time! Abhijeet was trying to stop him but didn't know what to say and so he was also coming out behind him. Now Daya took the charge of situation and keeping a hand on salunkhe sir's mouth dragged him out of the beauro... While Dr. Salunkhe kept struggling but obviously couldn't come out of Daya's grip. Luckily Vijay had seen salunkhe but hadn't heard him through the cabin door so as of now they were safe... Yes until and unless they formed an answer to what Daya did!  
Here outside beauro Daya explained salunkhe sir what was actually going on... Who after listening to all of it couldn't stop laughing... And had almost fallen to floor in his laughter! But when he was done he turned back to his devil mode! How could Dr. Salunkhe miss a chance of troubling Abhijeet and ACP sir that too together! Soon both of them came inside and saw ACP sir and Abhijeet were trying to explain Vijay something. When in between Dr. Salunkhe said...

Salunkhe - Yaar ACP yeh lo pichle case ki forensic report...

And calling ACP sir he moved towards ACP sir and forwarded the report to him... At the same time ACP sir gave him 'i will kill you' look while Abhijeet gave Daya 'tumne inko kya bola' look! While salunkhe sir changed the direction of his hand after waiting for a while and enjoying the horrifying look on their face and then finally forwarded the file to Abhijeet with a naughty smile dancing on his face! Abhijeet took the file in anger and gave salunkhe sir a glare.  
All the while Daya was leaning on table and hiding his face with his hand and was laughing without voice... Soon salunkhe sir turned back to ACP sir and opened his mouth to say something and all of them understood that he was about say something that would create a problem and so Abhijeet cut him saying...

Abhijeet - Vijay ji hum... Hum lunch karne chalte hai! Wahi se app nikal jayiyega...

Vijay - Sure sir... Waise toh apke saath thoda aur time spend karne milta toh acha hota... Lekin ab app busy hai toh koi nahi. Next time.

Abhijeet - Next time! Ji ji bilkul! Ab chale?

Soon he started walking back with Vijay when unsatisfied with his own naughtiness salunkhe sir called him from behind saying...

Salunkhe - Aree ACP sir! Suniye toh sahi...

Abhijeet increased the pace of his walking hearing him while here ACP sir said to him...

ACP - Ha ha bol na salunkhe! Sun raha hu mai! ACP you know... Sun raha hu mai!

Salunkhe - Kya boss! Jealous ha? Ajj koi aur ACP ban gaya tumhari jagah! (Winking)

ACP - Abe tu chal mere cabin mai... Waha batata hu mai tujhe! (To daya) Aur Daya... Abhijeet wapis aa jaye toh tum dono mere cabin mai aana... Bohot kuch bolna hai mujhe!

*After a while*

Duo were standing embarrassed in ACP sir's cabin... While ACP sir was smiling in affection looking at his two precious gems. These small little moments in life were what they would cherish forever... When ACP sir was done admiring them he said...

ACP - Jao dono... Kaam karo apna apna... Daya hasi control karna seekh lena aur Abhijeet kal se roz mai tumhara desk dekhuga. Jaisa maine ajj arrange kiya hai na waisa hi milna chahiye mujhe roz! Ek bhi chiz idhar ki udhar nahi honi chahiye.

Abhijeet - Ji sir (smiling)

Saying they turned to leave when ACP sir said again...

ACP - Aur haa Abhijeet... Woh team ki pics ka album chupa ke rakhne ki zarurat nahi hai. Upar rakh sakte ho usse! Waise must say. Collection kafi acha hai tumhara

Abhijeet turned red in face when he realised that ACP sir had seen all those pictures of the moments he cherished. He left without saying anything but whole day all three of them had a huge smile on their face. Who says working in CID means tackling criminals? For them working in CID ment making a family!

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Hopefully, i didn't screw this one up. And if i did... Feel free to tell me. Please review...


End file.
